Arabian Nights
by Searafina
Summary: Sasunaru, Sakura Bashing Naruto is sick and tired of being called street rat all he wants is to live a good life. Sasuke hates his palace life, and the constant reminder of having to be married. Will these two balance each other out? Based on Aladdin
1. Chapter 1

AN: What am I doing?? I haven't even finished my other story and I am starting a new one? What's wrong with me? Well ladies and gentlemen I have writers block, well at least for my story Identity anyways. Don't worry I swear I will get right on it. This story is based on Aladdin, if you haven't see it well then that's too bad and enough the story anyway. (Isn't Naruto and Aladdin alike? 1. Naruto/Aladdin have a crappy childhood, 2. Want to live at the top, Naruto wanting to be Hokage, and Aladdin wanting to live in the palace that's about it but like that's a lot in common right?

Sorry for boring you here is the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arabian Nights

Naruto dodged the guards as he was running through the alleyways of Konoha, his companion the fox Kyuubi dashed with him. One might think that Naruto was new to this; he only seemed to be 15. However to him it was just another day of his hectic life. Finally getting rid of the last of them, he found a place to rest.

In his hands was his prize and tonight's meal, a cup of ramen. The water was lukewarm by now, but Naruto could care less. Ramen didn't come into his possession very often; in fact getting it was a blessing in itself. With quick devouring skills the ramen was gone, the hunger was now controllable. Naruto glanced at Kyuubi, she usually wasn't so quiet. '_Could she be hungry?'_ Kyuubi didn't need much feeding, since she mostly fed on mice or other such things.

Suddenly a commotion was starting; it seems another suitor for the prince has arrived. Naruto, being curious went to go check it out. The first sight Naruto say was pink, and more pink, and some more pink and some more…I think you get the point. The princess had pink hair, '_pink hair wtf is with the pink?'_ with green eyes, she also was riding a horse. The (poor) horse almost looked like something right out of My Little Pony. Loud music blared out, it wasn't very good music either…in fact it was down right atrocious. Little kids that were oblivious to all the noise and pink ran into the road. The (pink) princess taking notice of them just snapped her fingers as guards began to bring out whips. Seeing where this was going Naruto immediately got into the street stopping the whips contact with either child.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! They are only children!"

The princess glanced at Naruto and noticeably sniffed at his appearance. "Guards escort this street rat out of my way, oh and before I forget get rid of those smelly brats too."

Naruto just sneered at her, '_at least the children didn't get hit'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke hated all the suitors; they either talked too much about nothing or just plain annoyed him.

Noticing the commotion that only meant another princess was here and she was obliviously desperate to 'woo' him. '_Greeeaaat'_

Looking out from his palace window, he noticed that a couple of kids had accidentally run out into the street.

Seeing that the princess was another hard bitch, '_who whips kids like that anyway?'_ (AN: I know, I know SAKURA!) he became disinterested.

Though Sasuke had to raise an eyebrow at the blonde kid who was probably no older than he, stand in the way of the kids, in fact he was reprimanding the girl. (1)

Well, now the girl had come to court him had come, Sasuke was enthusiastic. (2)

"SASUKE-KUN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: 1. Lets just say Naruto is very loud, and Sakura isn't too far from the palace.

2. Sarcasm, if you can't tell then I kinda suck as a writer


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Here's the Chapter! Thank you for the reviews!)

Well the Princess Sakura was exactly like all the rest. She was conceited, boring, and only thought of herself. Sasuke wondered where all those nice, generous, and smart princesses you see in fairytale stories were. By all means Sasuke wasn't picky (we believe that because…?) he just wanted to get this over with.

So when his panther (1) bit Sakura in the ass he had no complaints.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she ran around the palace looking for the king. Finally finding him she stood in front of him demanding his attention.

"What are you going to do about THIS?!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, gesturing to her ruined pink dress with the obvious hole on her behind.

Kakashi looked up from his book, to Sakura's face, full of ruined make-up that no longer had that perfectly fake smile. Looking at his watch, he smiled happily as he won the bet against his lover Iruka. The bet was on how long it would take for this princess to crack, Kakashi won by betting 'under 5 minutes'.

Seeing that the princess was still waiting for his reply, he only gestured toward the door making it obvious that it was her time to go.

The rage that Sakura omitted was a bit alarming but she left none the less.

Sighing Kakashi got up and went to gardens where Sasuke usually was.

Seeing the boy by the fountain, he asked "You do know you have to get married right?"

Sasuke just glared, this discussion has been lectured and preached to him many times. '_I don't want to get married if it means spending the rest of my life with people like that'_

"You are going to have to pick one of those girls, you can't keep waiting forever." Kakashi pressed on.

Sasuke just glared harder.

Sasuke's panther rubbed against him, trying to give some comfort.

It seems that the only option the Sasuke could live with was to run away, '_tonight'_ he promised himself.

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up, groaning he sat up and stretched feeling quite sore. Stone wasn't usually the ideal material for a bed. His fox Kyuubi was still snoozing, '_the lazy little fur ball'_

The sun was shining brightly from his window, showing his poorly furnished one room home. One would wonder why Naruto would live here; after all surely there were better places one could find. The view however was what won Naruto over. He could see the whole town, along with the palace; it was not rare for Naruto to dream living there one day.

Feeling his stomach rumble he decided breakfast was in order. Getting ramen in the morning was impossible so he would have to get something else. While waking up Kyuubi he decided that he would get some type of melon, they were always the easiest to steal.

Getting his breakfast was easy, as usual. Looking from his eating place he saw a beautiful woman. She had black hair, and unusual black eyes. Seeing the woman pass by an apple cart Naruto saw some ruffians (badly) steal an apple, making the woman look like the culprit.

Seeing the cart owner (who was quite the burly man) grab her wrist he quickly went to help her.

However what Naruto didn't see was that immediately after the man put his hand and the ladies wrist she immediately broke it (the hand) was a swift movement.

When Naruto finally got there he was surprised to see the man clutching his hand in pain, and the woman looking indifferent.

"Miss, are you ok?"

---------------------------------------------

'_Miss?' Does this dobe actually think I am a girl?'_

"Its Mister dobe." Seeing it was the boy from yesterday, he looked more closely. He was dirty yes, but he had something that didn't want you to look away.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes widened '_a guy? Coulda fooled me'_

"It's not my fault your such a girly man."

A resounding 'thump' along with an "ow!" was then heard.

---------------------------------------------------------

(1) - I thought of Sasuke as more of a panther person rather than in the original tiger in the movie.


End file.
